


Let it Snow

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, November Drabble, let it snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Snow he figures is from Hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It actually hasn't started to snow where I am... I am kinda sad about this... It's been a hot October and it seems that it might be just as hot of a November. I am ready for the snow no matter how much I dislike it.

If anything was from Hell it had to be snow he concluded as he flicked his wrist making more snow fly into another pile. The snow outside was piling high, and nothing he seemed to do would make it go away or stay away. He turns as he hears a hushed laugh coming back from inside.  
“Don’t laugh, the snow is getting everywhere. If you didn’t live out in the middle of nowhere we wouldn't have this issue.”  
“Come back inside where it is warm.”  
Draco growls but does as he is told, “I hate this… I just want people to know where we are. Instead we are a huge white blob.”  
“Afraid Santa isn’t going to be able to find us?”  
Draco grumbles, “Don’t be daft Santa isn’t real. I am more worried about my parents.”  
“The storm will pass and then we will dig our way out. Until then come sit by the fire and let me make you something warm to drink.”  
Draco sighs but comes to the fire pulling off his wet clothing as he goes. it isn’t long before he is sitting by the fire with a warm quilt pulled around him. He listens to Neville hum as he makes the hot coco, maybe the snow isn’t all that bad after all.  
_‘Let it Snow, Let is Snow, Let it Snow!’_

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four Done!


End file.
